The mix of love and time
by TheAmazon
Summary: SS YYT (yaoi, yuri and heto)There are two worlds connected by a glass wall when two lovers are seperated they discover a secret that could save or destroy both their worlds.
1. Love

I own no Cardcaptor Sakura characters and I am perfectly at peace with that  
  
Time...the concept so large to one person and only fiction to another.  
  
Some wear out time to the very end while others, slowly pick it apart day  
by day, month by month, year by year. Would there ever be a common ground where the time wasted away would meet  
the time not spent to only make the greatest measure of all...love?  
Where time could not tell it for too fragile of a word and would break? As fragile as glass some might say and isn't it ironic that the only thing  
keeping love from time is glass? Love can not last forever but the time spent on it is worth every sensual  
touch on earth. The story I will relate is one of those far gone stories of ones too young  
for time but old enough for love.

Curiously a tale only fit to be called...

**The mix of Love and Time **

**The Tale of Love  
**  
"Sir behind you ... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Tomeda, the love of all "With great mourning we enter you to the out most of our heart. May the soul you shared have passed through us all, to let us understand the feeling of love..."

The rest of the speech I can not relate it was a much too saddened place to be, and there will never be another more thoughtful funeral than that of the passing of the greatest servant for royal Citizenship of Tomeda, Fujitaka Kinomoto and his wife Nadeshico.

His death occurred during the greatest battle of love and hate, to battle against the demons of anger, the real root of hate. Their Leader was to be feared and even the sound of his name was evil, Candijaka.  
  
_Candijaka was going to strike the male Majesty of love in the back, but Fujitaka not only warned him, but replaced the Majesty's death with his very own life. "Sir behind you," a man of bronze and blue called to a man of gold and red. _

_Only Fujitaka saw when the scum of hell itself had arisen behind the male majesty, a puss decaying tortured soul of one who should have died long ago. His armor was made of the teeth of the souls he tortured and stood seven feet tall with eyes of fire that could but with one look scorch your very soul. His sword was made with the screams of fear and pain that glowed cruel red as it knew its purpose and liked it. _

_Against him, none of the truest and noblest warriors could with stand, let alone a lowly soldier of only bronze and blue. He laughed at the puny martyr that stood before him with only an arrow raised and strung. With one stroke, the demon easily killed Fujitaka knocking his head and wife's necklace to the ground. _

_As soon as the simple stone touched the ground, the love of Nadeshico surrounded the demon with endless screams and tears. Soon all the loved ones he slowly destroyed joined as well till Candijaka drowned in his own vomit, tears and screams of his piteous life._

In the years to follow, Fujitaka would be remembered as the everlasting servant and all his descendants to be of the highest order of their class. His daughter would be the first of the Slavers title, of the silver and red.

* * *

A girl of the younger age of eight was playing in the pond of the Righteous and she was Sakura Kinomoto.

The pond she was in was no ordinary pool of water; it had ripples of crystal blue and waters of silver that would bring the most unsurprised person to gasp. The fish themselves seemed to have tiny fires within as how their red scales shone in the water almost reflecting the joys of their countryside and the life of their people.

But the girl herself was a beauty to behold, her hair the color of golden harvest wheat and eyes so alive and vibrant green that made you think them gems instead of what they were, a girls sight into the beauty of the world.

She sighed with contentment for this peaceful world with the only worry that her mother was making the most atrocious supper of brussels sprouts and cheese sauce, and grimaced at the thought. She stood up, glanced around her and dried her wet hands on her blue embroidered dress, suggesting her station as a daughter of a solider.

Her eyes slightly wavered as the soft winds caressed the grasses surrounding her and coaxed her to join them in a run. Before she could even begin, a terrible scream broke out; one of pain and death. In all the rest of her life she could never remember running faster then she did that day. She ran as if the wind was giving her flight and any that saw almost believed that to be true.

Sakura burst through the door to find her mother, Nadeshico, tearing out her own hair, blood streaming from her hands and screaming.

"HE IS DEAD, FOREVER GONE FROM MY ARMS."

At that moment, Sakura realized that her father was dead. She stood in shock. Her growing slender arms not shaking, her brilliant eyes unblinking. Only her mouth was softly moving in a silent prayer.

Suddenly, her mother grew quiet, unnaturally silent and stood up. She swiftly took off her necklace the second most prized possession of the Kinomoto family, and placed it around Sakura's neck. She then patted her cheek and ran out of the house to the pool her daughter was playing in. The last Sakura saw of her mother was a dark haired beauty drowning herself in the pool of the Righteous.

Two days later after much grieving, Sakura finally left their house of clay and found the fields of her family's farm alive with soldiers, but most of their spirits seemed dead. Before she could gaze more than a second, the male Majesty of himself came before her dressed in the finest butterfly silk of red and gold with his cape of embroidered wings on snow white cloth billowing behind him.

He knelt then presented her with a strange type of sword made of Gen Silver of the deep mines or the ancient planet of Saturn with a hilt of blood red of poppy petals itself. His words were,

"Your father had the honor of dying for my life and even more for your mother's suicide, but this is not enough for the great deed he has done. Therefore I present you with the sword to higher your stature to one of silver and red and I implore you to allow me to be your guardian for the rest of my lengthy life."

"I greatly thank you for the honor you place on me and the safety you promise to my life, but none of this can release my grief and pain." Sakura answered and almost smiled at their shock that she could speak so eloquently for she was only a solder's child.

Also, she knew that they know nothing of the power held behind that innocent face.

The majesty, though caught off guard, did not stumble at his words but replied smoothly, "Perhaps if I can not release your pain, I can then distract you from it. You shall come and be my protector as your father did, but I shall train you that you don't come to the same fatal end."

With that he smiled then gasped when this girl opened her eyes and returned the smile.

"I will come with but until that day I am ready, you will need to protect me."

After the burials of the two saviors was over, Sakura packed the little things she had left and placed on a brand new dress of red with a silver sash surrounding her tiny forming waist. Her life was passing her by, new colors and robes, a new home and a terrible aching left inside her, wishing for only someone to love her.

Someone...anyone.


	2. Time

I don't own any CCS characters

Deep in the corners of the strictest fathoms of the galaxy there stood a boy of ten surrounded by deep depressing darkness of time. In the society of time every move every thought was foretold and tediously watched as to prevent any uncontrolled emotions such as fear or anger …even love.

No, things uncontrolled left uncontrolled possibilities and in turn cause a chain of events that could destroy the entire way of life…that could never happen.

The almost man watched with earth brought eyes as a blue haired boy was  
slowly cleansed and bled to become pure of any worldly thoughts. He grimaced at the sight of blood but this ancient ritual had to be better than what his sisters suffered, anything was better than that.

With one tear he blessed their memory and the pushed the thought away from him and focused on the black abyss that was his mind, his country, his life. Even this endless hole of a thought was broken by a man calling his name; he followed a wave of black clocks until he reached the blue haired boy himself.

"Name him." The mindless infidel ordered him

"Eriol, the prodigy" his rich brown hair grazed slightly with the words he spoke "He will foresee the hero of the world."

"In how long of time do we have till then" the now sweaty man quested

The boy frowned with disgust, fear what a disgraceful and rude man to feel this before him; a person of such high stature, does he not have any control.

"As always we have time."

"But how long" this man screamed, by now he had lost all control.

The boy had put up with this emotion for far too long

"Sir, if you dare to show this to me above all people perhaps rehabilitation is in order"

The man was on the breaking point with that small statement, now he was thrown off a cliff.

"No…no please, anything but that please… I can't go there. People die there everyone knows it's only a death trap with a fancy name. Please I'll be good, I promise not to feel a thing I won't even dream of feeling anymore."

Suddenly two men charged into the room, one of them shot a stinger at the man which paralyzed him from the neck down.

"It's not so bad" the boy consoled "You will be out in a few weeks felling as neutral as ever."

"NOOOOOOO… you can't do this…please Syaoran."

With that he was dragged out of the room by his shoulders into a flying vehicle outside the door. Syaoran adjusted his techno glass to the proper setting then peered through the wall.

"You should have never lost control… Father"

Syaoran almost forgot about the other boy in the room, and with that he started out the door.

"Wait." The voice yelled form the background, the blue-haired boy yelled and ran panting up to Syaoran "Aren't you going to take me with you? Am I not your prodigy now? Am I not to be brought in front of the council now for my vision? Or perhaps I am to be left here and over a thousand years of memory to be put to waste?"

Sarcasm; the only accepted form of humor on Time, but to him it is too close to an emotion than Syaoran would ever like to get.

All the emotion master did was node and they continued on in silence till…

"So that was your father, hmmmm not a very loyal one are you. Hope you didn't do the same thing to your mother."

Syaoran just looked at him with a cold stare

"Not very talkative are you? Well that can be dealt with, so what's your name. Well, I shall have to think up one for you then. I don't know anything about you the memories of your ancient ancestors doesn't really help with that … wait that's it, you shall be my cute little descendant."

With that Eriol made the most evil smile of his life, and made Syaoran cough in disbelief.

"You must be joking."

"What was that my cute little descendant."

"You shall die for that remark."

"A ta-ta no killing. I am a prodigy so you can never touch me."

Syaoran let out a growl of frustration.

"Not feeling angry are we? Because that is against Time."

"Please let us hurry or we will fall behind in the past."

"You mean late."

"No, on Time no one is late."

Many times later...

"Eriol, where the fuck did you go" Syaoran had never been this close to losing control of his neutralism till now.

"But my cute little descendent you shouldn't swear. Someone could think you are feeling something but, the way you look at me sometimes I think you might lose total control."

With that statement he waggled his tongue and pointed seductively at his lower half.

Syaoran was much beyond fuming now

"That's it. Prodigy or not you DIE!!!!"

Eriol was laughing, but right before Syaoran struck Eriol disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the building.

"Catch me if you can my little descendant"

Syaoran soared through clouds, ran at full speed across many buildings and just about destroyed anything that came in his path.

Suddenly he did not see Eriol anymore in fact he couldn't see anything that he knew.

"Crap." he swore "I'm lost."

Many broken fence poles later.

" Stupid little good for nothing prodigy getting me lost and, what the hell is that?"

The emotion master came across a very large glass wall this was extremely unusual because they lost the spell for glass at least 500 years past. Syaoran went in for a closer look and discovered a girl a few years younger than him.

"Who are you." he demanded "Where am I? I demand you release me at once"

She turned around and soon he was enveloped in the color black.

End Chapter 2


	3. Necklaces

I am sorry for my very long break for anyone who was waiting. I promise to never do that again because I am so terribly ashamed of myself, I am lazy and I know it. This is a rewrite of the third chapter because it was my frustration with it that led to my writing disappearance. Is suppose, I must add a warning that in this fanfiction Tomayo is in love with Sakura just like in the series. So if you do not approve of Yuri or Yaoi then you are warned and do not flame because of it because you will simply be ignored. In this story any time normal a person would say 'Lord knows' or 'Oh my God', lord or god is replaced with Majesty because he is the equivalent to these people.

I own no part of CCS, besides the story line of course.

**Chapter 3**

Necklaces

I bring you back to a world of summer warmth and love where no matter what, all are happy …but one.

Tomayo never understood why Sakura would go off like she does, leaving the castle to go out and do nothing but stare at the wind. _She should be happy_ Tomayo thought _with the Male Majesty in love with her and a loving marriage to look forward to, she should be happy. _But Tomayo her best friend knew, Sakura did not love the Male Majesty. It made her sad to think about, but she didn't believe that the Male Majesty loved her either. Why then? Why, would he give up his throne to marry Sakura?

Sakura was to die alone unless a man or woman was willing to take her shame and even out her loss of status. No one would risk their place in the world to become no more than a beggar in yellow. _I would have, if she would love me, I would live and die beside her and be happy. _That would never be Tomayo knew that, ever since the very day that she met and fell in love with Sakura.

**Ten years exactly to the day, in the past…**

"Miss Tomayo." A busy maid called "Miss Tomayo, are you dressed yet? Oh good, you are; now we have to go, your mother is already downstairs and everything is ready."

"Thank you. How do I look?" With her blue hair tied with ribbons of every shade of lavender accenting her eyes and complementing her violet dress, Tomayo was a sight to behold.

"Now Miss, stop fussing you look beautiful and you know it. Are you excited?"

Tomayo smiled, and then laughed "To receive a necklace before I am married and one with such a great status, how can I not be."

"Yes, you are very lucky. To bad it had to come from your father's death, Majesty bless his life, but now you will have no trouble for suitors. Unlike that poor girl, Sakura I believe her name is, sweet as day and smart as a whip, but she'll be lucky if she is allowed to marry. If she does the person she marries will lose everything and Majesty knows what would happen to them." She made a thoughtful phase before continuing. "I still don't know whatever convinced the Majesty to take her on. Now, let's go downstairs and make an entrance that anyone can be proud of." She held out her hand for Tomayo to take and together they left the room and unknowingly led Tomayo to the day that would be the best and worst day of her life.

_Majesty, can this man drone on. Honestly it is only a necklace; he is making it seem like he is placing a baby around her neck or something. _With this very silly thought in her head and she burst out into a fit of giggles that everyone in the room could hear.

_Oh I can't believe it a necklace, I could make myself a house now, with a garden for flowers and a pathway with only…wait is that giggling…who would dare giggle at a time like this…?_ She turned around and the world turned with her as she laid eyes on a blonde girl in a very cute pink dress, who then smiled up at her. Tomayo snapped back around with a blush on her cheeks and dared not look again. Finally the man said the last few words and placed a red crystal around her neck which turned purple.

She was quickly swarmed by almost every adult in the room, congratulating her and offering advice but her mind was elsewhere. _Where is that girl in the pink dress I must speak with her? Oh all these people are blocking the view, I wish they'd move._ Almost instantly people started moving away and talking with others around them, leaving Tomayo to find the girl in the pink dress. _Oh…_ she was enveloped in pink arms from behind then heard a voice and was snapped back into reality.

"Congratulations. I am so sorry that I giggled but the strangest thought went through my mind and I couldn't help it." The pink girl said with the biggest smile on her face.

Tomayo answered the smile with one and "That is no problem. It is nice when you are happy."

Sakura thought this was strange as they had just met, which reminded her. "What is your name?"

"Tomayo and you are?"

"Sakura"

With that thought her daydream ended and she realized she could see the woman of her thoughts before her.

"Sakura." She shouted

A beautiful girl with shorter, untidy hair, wearing red turned around and waved.

"Tomayo, your back, I thought you'd be gone for weeks, I missed you terribly"

She hugged her dearest friend as Tomayo beamed. Sakura had no idea that with that one sentence she had made her friends day or maybe week.

Answering truthfully "Oh Sakura I think I wouldn't work, if I couldn't come home and see you."

Sakura smiled, at her strange friend and squeezed her hand "So I finished the talk with The Male Majesty, we will be married in 6 months with the first bloom of cherry blossoms."

"That is suiting, the most appropriate time for a wedding." Tomayo said with a frown.

"Yes, we both thought so." Sakura answered with a half-hearted smile.

"You shouldn't be married." Tomayo almost cried "You don't love him."

"But he loves me and I want him to be happy."

"That is not a reason…"

"Tomayo." She said harshly "we have talked of this there is no other path to take. I can not risk anyone else's life because the effect on them would be drastic, all the Majesty loses is his throne, others…" she paused and said more softly "would lose everything. There is no other way and this is the last time I will speak of it." With that she started to walk away.

"Come, my friend." Sakura held out her hand. "Let us go back, where a welcoming party waits for you."

"Yes, no doubt my mother has thrown together quite a gathering." _But I wonder what type of life awaits you, Sakura._

As time sails by, a party has ended, tired dancers make their way home and Sakura strolls through the palace. Tracing the carved designs in the wall and lightly humming she daydreams when suddenly Sakura find herself in a corridor she has never seen before. _Oh no, I'm lost. Majesty, the only time I get lost I am by myself. Maybe this door leads to somewhere out of here. Oh my…_

Before Sakura stands a glass wall made of every color imaginable and in it stands a man, who is unlike anyone she has ever seen. So beautiful, hard and cold, he says something then disappears.

"Wait come back." She cries, but for vain for he is gone. Sakura hears someone coming and looks one last time before leaving, running down the hallway while remembering her steps so that she can come back again… to see him again. Smiling to herself she runs down the hallway.

End Chapter 3

What do you think? Now before you say, she can't fall in love with him already, remember this is on Love, everyone falls in love at first sight, just like with Tomayo.


	4. Swords

Hello there dear people who are reading this, I do not own CCS or anything to do with that besides the storyline in this story. Here is chapter 4. This has Yaoi and swearing, I don't know if I should to up the rating or not, so tell me your opinions in a review.

**Chapter 4**

Swords and Death

"So there you be. One rat feast fit for a king."

A deep voice chuckled "Rat fit for a king? Aren't such things as a king ya fool. You know as well as I do there has never been a king here for ages, they was all sent ta hell to join their bastard fathers in the great wars."

The shorter one nodded along "Yeah I know that, meant no harm. Just a saying ya know."

"Ya I know. So are you gonna put that 'king rat' on the fire or keep it lookin' pretty."

_Groan. Oh holy shit, my head is throbbing like nothing before. Fuck, everything is so fucking blurry, and who the hell are they? _Looking around the filthy clearing there was not much around but, two dirty looking men dressed basically in rags. One was taller with short, jet black hair and a strong build, while the other looked friendlier with broken glasses and lighter hair, if on a cleaner day. Syaoran groaned again.

"Hey boss I think the snooper is waking up." the friendly commented.

"I can hear just as much as you. So are you gonna lie in the dirt or crawl your sleepy ass o'er here?"

"Fuck you. Where the hell are I and who the devil are you?"

"Oh feisty little bastard, you are. I am Touya Kinimoto the boss of this little co-operation and the idiot over there goes by Yukito. And who might you be your almighty lordship?"

Syaoron tried to stand up a little but just fell back to the ground, _stupid gravity._

"Hey baka, you might not want to move around so much. I wouldn't want someone in such fancy clothes to be harmed now would I. Now are you going to give us your name and status or should I knock your brains out?" the 'so called boss' threatened

_Crap I am in no condition to fight, or walk in that matter. Guess I am going to have to address these…people._

Syaoran tried to look as powerful as possible sitting down and said in his most threatening voice

"I am Syaoran Li, Emotion Master Level one and member of the Tradition castle. So you better start treating me with some respect or else I can send you and the idiot back to the whore of your mother in hell."

"What did you say to me you rotten, mother fuck-…"

"Touya stop this right now before you get both of us fired. Sir I am Yukito Kimura Commander of the Arms of the Clock archery division and he is…"

"Yukito don't suck up to this fancy official that has more training than. Ouch fuck Yue that hurt."

The 'idiot' had turned into a Seraph. An amazingly powerful creature was cruel in nature and beautiful to behold. Syaoran hadn't even heard of a Seraph mixing with humans let alone letting one call him an idiot.

Unless, Syaoran smiled as he thought "So this big tough guy is a Bishounen to a Seraph. Wow this day continues to amaze me."

Touya at this point was currently under Yue and was far to busy trying not to blush that he barely heard the last part but, Yue who is a master of emotions answered.

"Actually my counterpart Yukito was the first to notice my Bishounen I simply agreed with him. After a while when you learn to block out his talking the rest of him is quite pleasing." Yue then gently helped up a very angry Touya.

"First off I am the commander of all the Arms of the Clock, therefore am no one's Bishi". Yue was smirking at this and watching him and not really hearing a word. "Second of all I am not some piece of arm candy that you can flaunt in front of people. Third of all… Yue are you even hearing a word that I am saying."

Yue most defiantly was not, but did his best to pretend to be looking at Touya's cough …face.

"Yue…" an extremely pissed off Touya started.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt this lovers quarrel but I really have to be getting back." While yet again trying to rise and leave, but gravity was his harsh mistress today.

"And will you crawl there or merely sprout wings from your ass and fly away." Touya mocked.

While smirking "Unfortunately not all of us have Seraphs' we can… ride."

"Why you little…" but Touya was cut off by a dark wind passing along the ground at a terrible speed "Fuck, you idiot. We were so distracted we missed the wind. Oh I am going to ring your little neck and watch you die with pleasure."

"Oh honestly Touya you didn't think Yue appearing was a little bit of a clue that it was coming?" said Yukito standing in the spot Yue was just in.

"That doesn't matter we missed the wind and now we have to wait for another week." Touya look pissed off, but not to surprise unlike Syaoran who couldn't believe his eyes.

Syaoran did not appreciate being shocked, especially by…

"You're the twins who want to destroy all of Time. You are master thieves, murderers, liars, rapists…"

Yukito joined in "…taxidermists, bill collectors, annoying sales people and worst of all we like to disembowel cats." with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Yukito" Touya sighed

Syaoran was too surprised besides stand there with his mouth wide open.

"Hey!" Touya barked "Are you just going to stand there all day like that because it does nothing to help your ugly face?"

That snapped Li out of it. "By the first order of Time I will have to arrest the both of you…"

"Like hell you will."

Poor Li had no time to turn around before his world went black, if he had he would have seen Eriol sneaking up behind him with a very large rock.

Time quickly passes (as it does when someone is unconscious).

"Eriol is that your solution for everything 'Hey, he found the wall lets just hit him on the head' and 'Hey, I'm getting tired of him talking lets just hit him again'. I mean honestly I'm surprised the boy doesn't have brain damage." Yukito comically stated.

"I'm not sure of that." Touya not-so comically stated.

"What else was I supposed to do he would not sit and listen even if we begged him to. "

"So you knocked him out then tied him up, because that is how you win someone's trust." Yukito said sarcastically.

"Oh will you shut up" Syaoran groaned "you're making my headache worse."

All three men stared at him, as he once again, unsuccessfully tried to rise.

"Eriol what the hell are you doing here with the Twins."

"Syaoran I have something to explain to you…"

Duh duh duh… hmmmm, what will Eriol say? Well that is for me to know and for you to read the next chapter for.

Oh ya, REVIEW ME


	5. Beautiful Lies

Here is chappie 5 tell me if it is to confusing...

Now usually when a person falls in love; it is something to be celebrated, to be congratulated, but when one is engaged to a very powerful man and is in love with someone you have only met once, things are a little different.

After the happiness of falling in love wore off on Sakura she was left with this sort of dread, not that she wasn't worried about the Male Majesty, that she would never see the man in the glass wall again. I would like to write that she did, they got together had hundreds of children and died fat and happy, but that would be terribly dull and far too good of an ending to such a sad beginning. So this is where the story begins to pick up.

Beautiful Lies

Chapter 5

Several days after the meeting of Sakura and Li in the glass wall, Sakura had another meeting with her intended but this one would leave her with such hurt that she hadn't experienced since her parents death.

"Sakura, come here my love and tell me why you are troubled."

Sakura looked up to face the handsome blonde across the very long table in front of her and flashed him a smile.

"Nothing is troubling me my lord I know exactly what I must do but I am afraid of the consequences of my actions.

The Majesty sighed with his hazel eyes twinkling "You haven't broken something else have you."

Sakura blushed and stuttered "O-of course not it's just… just, I… ummm"

"Just tell me what it is and I'll replace it." A bemused Majesty answered.

"That's not it I, uh…"

"Sakura there is nothing to be worried about. If I got angry at you every time you broke something…"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU"

The Majesty's eyes widened

Sakura looked down "and I can't marry you. I'm sorry I am in love with someone else."

"No."

Sakura looked up and saw the face of an extremely angry man.

"No Sakura." He said clearly "YOU… will not make me live out this guilt. I will no longer be responsible for anymore life loss. YOU WILL MARRY ME and I WILL lose my throne and then you can 'love' whom ever you like."

"What are you talking about? What life loss? And I can't marry you." Her gown wrinkled as she sat straighter in her chair.

The Majesty stood up and began walking towards Sakura "You stupid, stupid girl." He spat out "How dare you say what you can and can not do. I am the ruler of this island and whatever I say, whatever I want, whatever I DO is law." He was now nose to nose with the frightened girl "YOU WILL MARRY ME!"

Sakura was pinned between his arms and the chair but kept her head high

"I can not and will not. I don't understand!"

A loud slap echoed through the hall way.

The Majesty had lost all composure; hair was flying wildly as Sakura flew across the room.

"You don't understand." He laughed as he stalked to where Sakura landed "You don't want to understand, no one does. Why are there necklaces Sakura, why are there no droughts, no famine, no disease? Why Sakura… WHY?"

Sakura shook her head in reply "I don't know." She had tears running down her cheeks.

The Majesty looked a Sakura with an evil smile "Would you like to understand?"

Not knowing what would happen if she said no, she complied and the Majesty drew her to her feet and they began to walk to the direction of the glass wall.

As they were walking, the Majesty pushed Sakura along and began his story.

"I'll start from the very beginning. Everyone knows what started the most recent wars, the ones your father died in, it was Hate who was jealous of our success and wanted our land, but the Great War was nothing like that."

"Back when my great-grandfather was the Majesty, Love was a dismal place, it was slowly decaying. My great-grandfather was a kind man but needed help, Time was Love's savior. Time was an expanding country with great wealth and happy people, but most importantly, Time was ruled by a kind Queen who took pity on Love and did all in her power to save it. The Queen and The Majesty made a bargain that since Time had no army, that Love would be trained as one and would come to Time's call in any case of need."

"Time passed and so did Love and Time's rulers. Love flourished with army camps and became one of the greatest military bases in the known land. Time became more and more successful with an army to back it up, but somewhere Time became… self-centered and looked at Love as more of a mandate instead of an independent country."

The Majesty paused as a story teller would when they know that someone's life was about to get a lot crappier.

"Taxes on Love were implemented and harsher rules were laid down, my grandfather was forced to be humiliated and helpless to stop it. But one day a prince of Time was walked by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and since he thought he owned Love and its people he raped her and took her back to Time with him. That girl was unfortunately my grandfather's intended and future Female Majesty of Love."

"Oh my majesty… what did your grandfather do?"

"He invaded Time killed all the royal family and took back his intended." the Majesty said simply "in order to do all that it took a lot from his country and he needed a way to make his country whole again and he used the anger of his intended to do it."

"She was the daughter of a powerful mage named Clow Reed, her name was Ruby Moon. She came up with the idea to transfer emotions into energy that could be used to heal bodies and grow food. The original purpose of the necklaces was just simply to state your position in Love, but Ruby transformed them into energy carriers that could be used to heal anything dieing or misshapen."

"The only problem was there was no way to take the emotions of others and turn them into energy. So, Clow created two animals of Sun and Moon, one for taking the emotions and the other for distributing them to the necklaces."

He made a gesture of waving his hand into himself and then putting it up against the wall in remorse.

"And ever since then, the people of Time have been suffering and dieing just so Love could flourish. So Sakura you must marry me, I can no longer live with the guilt. I can no longer have sleepless nights that I know everything but can do nothing"

The Majesty was now leaning against a wall and Sakura was crying into his shoulder.

"That's terrible no one should have to live like that… no one deserves that."

"No. No one deserves that."

Sakura turned around and saw they were already in the glass wall room and the man that spoke was man she loved, but didn't know.

The Majesty looked unimpressed until he gazed around "YUE! What the hell are you doing here you worthless piece of shit." his eyes glaring at the Seraph "Trying to stop the wind again? Don't you get it …?"

"Yes" Yue hissed "I get it more than you do and at least I am trying to stop it unlike you. You are just trying to ignore your responsibilities."

"It can not be stopped."

A soft voice interrupted them "You mean your not trying to stop it?"

"Sakura." The Majesty warned

Touya raised his eyes and stared at the girl.

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO STOP IT AT ALL? After everything you told and all the people getting hurt YOUR NOT TRYING ANYTHING?" as Sakura started pounding her fists on his chest.

Syaoran then started staring at the pretty girl, with flushed cheeks.

"Stop this insistent screaming right now."

All looked to the dark haired beauty that had entered the room with two huge beasts in tow.

"Ruby Moon, you bitch" Yue said in a flat tone.

"Yue, are you still trying to stop me? You should deal with it like the worm over there has, I can not be stopped. Not by you or anyone."

"Oh I'll stop you and send you straight to hell, where you came from."

"Empty threats from a guard, oh I am so scared." Ruby rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You should be. I will revenge my family from what you caused." said a wingless Yue.

"Oh Yukito, so you are still alive? What a pity. So, Yukito still the last heir of your pitiful throne. I will soon have your head adorned in my chamber like the rest of your family."

"You're…" Sakura started "Ruby Moon? Are you the girl who was raped and kidnapped?"

"Bull shit!" Syaoran accused "she was the one who ran away to get away from her husband and lied to everyone to cause a war. She was…"

"SHUT UP you little ingrate before I kill you." Ruby hissed as she raised her arm straight out to send a spell.

"Don't you dare touched my beloved." Sakura threatened

_What the hell is she talking about? I don't even know her. _Syaoran thought.

"Don't worry dear I can kill him without even touching him want to see?"

"Wait …"

Syaoran was forced to his knees by an invisible enemy and was struggling for breath.

"No." Sakura screamed as Yue swooped up Syaoran and flew off with him.

"This isn't over." Touya glared as he turned away to catch up.

"No dear you can't end a fight that you never began." was the last thing Sakura heard before she blacked out.

"Ruby was that really necessary." The Majesty questioned as looking down at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Yes, it was _slave_." causing the Majesty to wince.

"Now Spinal" Ruby turned around to face the two beasts.

"Yes, my Lady." A big, black cat-like beast with wings answered.

"Do what you were created for and Kero…"

"Yes, my lady." A golden beast much like the other answered.

"Get ready to transport the energy. Now we will carry on as we always have, let the people of Time, that couldn't save me, suffer."

"Yes, my lady." The two beasts answered.

"May I go Ruby?" The Majesty asked

"Yes you spineless fool you may go." The Majesty turned

"And your Majesty…" The Majesty turned "make sure the girl doesn't do anything stupid or your head will be the price. Now my slaves let's get started."

The Majesty walked out of the room and wondered what Ruby meant by the people of Time not saving her.

TA Da the plot has been revealed. And if you are confused about what really happened, the only thing I'll tell you that there are two stories; each one puts a different person at fault, which is really to blame? That is me to know and for you to wait for the next chapter.

Here is a little info on the necklaces:

They act as energy carriers but also still as position keepers. So since Sakura was only the daughter of a lowly soldier she had pretty low status but with the shame of her mother's suicide she became a little better than dirt. And every family has two necklaces, one for each partner and they are connected, that is why The Majesty would lose his throne and also why Sakura's mother knew when her Father had died. See… well maybe you don't so review and ask questions… PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
